Big Time Scaredy Cat
by HeedragonGillian
Summary: Kendall comforts a scared Katie. Oneshot.


This story was written for Dalma22 :]

8888888888888888888888888888888888

"Where's my helmet?" Kendall sighed as he came back up from looking underneath his bed. "Katie!" He yelled from his bedroom but got no response. He walked out into the hallway and towards her room. "Katie?" He knocked on the door before opening it. "Hey, Have you seen my... What are you doing?" He asked looking at Katie who was sitting cross legged on the floor looking through a pile of movies.

"Nothing, Just looking for something to watch" She replied not looking up from the pile.

"You know you're not supposed to watch those right?" Katie ignored him and kept looking "They give you nightmares" Kendall added.

"That was when I was smaller, I'm 10 years old and I'm not scared anymore" She rolled her eyes as she stood up.

"Oh really?"

"Yes, now what was it you were looking for?" She asked trying to change the subject.

"My helmet, Have you seen it?" He asked leaning on the door frame.

"Closet. Down the hall" She sighed.

"Thanks!" Kendall turned to leave but came back. "I'm going to practice now and I probably won't be home 'til late so don't open the door to strangers, Don't burn the house down and No scary movies!"

"Yeah, Yeah. Just go you're already late!" Katie crossed her arms.

"Okay" Kendall kissed Katie on the head before turning and leaving. " Bye baby sis, See you later!" He yelled on his way out.

"Bye!" Katie replied before closing her bedroom door and walking back to her movies. "Now, Where was I? Oh yeah!" She said picking up a DVD and walking over to her computer. "Freddy Krueger sounds good" She smiled putting the disk in.

8888888888888 A few hours later 88888888888888

"Alright guys, I gotta go" Kendall said getting up from his chair and sliding on his jacket.

"Already?" Carlos asked.

"Yeah, Katie's home alone and I already stayed out too late" He informed him as he picked up his duffel bag.

"Where's your mom?" Logan asked.

"Visiting some relatives, She should be back tomorrow" He answered.

"Alright then man, See you tomorrow!" James said patting him on the back. Kendall waved at the boys before walking out of the Pizza parlor and hopping onto his bike, A few blocks and 15 minutes later he had pedaled onto the drive way where he picked up his bike and chained it to the railing on the porch. Kendall turned towards the door where he noticed the lights were still on through the windows.

"That's odd, It's 11:30 Katie should already be sleeping" Kendall frowned "Did mom come home early?" He asked himself before unlocking the door and walking in."Katie?" He asked surprised to see her watching T.V on the couch.

"Oh, you're back" She smiled.

"Why are you watching T.V with all the lights on, Shouldn't you be in bed?"

"I'm just not tired" Katie answered.

"...Okay, Well let's go to bed. It's late" Kendall said watching her carefully.

"No!" Katie stood up "I mean, I'm not tired. I told you that" She said settling back down onto the couch.

Kendall narrowed his eyes "Did you watch a scary movie?"

"No..." Katie replied looking around the room avoiding Kendall's eyes.

"Okay then, Let's turn everything off and go to sleep" He said grabbing the remote and turning it off before walking over to the light switch and flipping it off.

"No!" Katie yelled and Kendall switched it back on.

"What?" He asked.

"Don't turn it off … I'm scared" She said looking down at her hands.

Kendall sighed in frustration "You did watch a scary movie didn't you? I told you not to!" He said accidently raising his voice making Katie flinch. He ran a hand through his hair and looked at her, She looked embarrassed and genuinely scared. He closed his eyes exhaling through his nose letting his anger melt away. "What movie was it?" Kendall asked.

"Freddy Krueger"

"He's not real Katie, It's just a movie" He said trying to comfort her.

"I know, but still" She replied finally looking at him.

"Come on, Let's go to sleep. I promise you, There's nothing to be scared of okay?" He said rubbing her shoulder.

"...Okay but can I sleep with you?" Katie asked looking back down at her hands.

"… Alright, Let's go" Kendall gave in extending his hand out to her.

"Thanks" Katie smiled hugging him.

"That's what big bro's are for" he said hugging her back. "Come on, I'm really tired from practice"

"Wait!" Katie said making Kendall turn around.

"What's up?"

"Can you carry me?" She asked lifting her arms up almost in a zombie like fashion.

"Alright, Now you're pushing it" He replied poking her on her side making her laugh, Kendall smiled as the fear slowly melted off her face. "Okay, Let's go" He said turning the light off and carrying Katie on his back to his room where she hopped off and climbed into his bed.

"I'll be right back" He told her as he left to the bathroom where he changed into some sweats and brushed his teeth. He turned the bathroom light off and went back to his room, He laid down on the bed and pulled the covers up to his chest as Katie snuggled up to his side, Draping an arm around his torso. Kendall smiled and wrapped his arm around her shoulder while his other arm lay folded underneath his pillow. "Oh Katie, you big time scaredy-cat!" Kendall thought to himself.

888888888888888888888888888888888888

Okay! This is my first Big Time Rush fanfic so don't slaughter me x]

I hope you like it!

Please read & Review!

-HeedragonGillian.


End file.
